


Choke

by oubastet



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams of Platinum Jail haunt Aoba. Until he finally figures out why they're clinging onto him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke

Aoba woke up often as of late to a gripping feeling in his throat.

Crushing and constricting his windpipe with strong hands.

He would always wake up in a cold sweat, breaking heavily as if the choking was real.

He knew why.

Glancing at the still-sleeping man next to him, Aoba let out a sigh through pursed lips. Mink had recently developed a rather cute habit of letting Aoba use his arm as a pillow while they slept. Going to hold his hand, Aoba stared at him wistfully. He smiled when Mink rolled over slightly, hand enclosing tightly around Aoba’s. Reluctantly squirming out of his grasp, Aoba clambered out of the bed. He stopped, feeling moistness on his clothes… He looked down, seeing a dark area in his boxers.

Aoba flushed, dashing down the hall to the bathroom. He tore off his undergarment, squeaking on the sink and rubbing the cloth clean.

Why was it now that he was having these dreams? H and Mink had finally broken the wall between them, and were comfortable with each other. Yet no Aoba was dreaming more and more frequently about Platinum Jail…

To top it all off, this one had been a wet dream.

Bending over the sink, Aoba’s face flamed and he sighed.

“Did I get off the… asphyxiation?” He mumbled to himself, hands trembling. Everyone could get off on what they wanted, but because of past events, he was nervous about admitting it about himself. Aoba recalled those times Mink had strangled him, just enough for him to feel the unconscious kiss of pleasure. His spine tingled.

His face flushed, and he stared down at the sink, breath picking up in pace. Closing his eyes after some hesitation, Aoba imagined Mink’s hard gaze, locking him into place. He leaned over slightly, and reaching for his becoming-erect cock. He touched the hot organ, gasping in both surprise and eagerness. He really was…

“Hnn…” Letting out a small groan, Aoba wrapped his fingers around his cock, slowly shifting his hand. He closed his eyes tighter, thinking back…

Strong hands, much stronger than his own, holding his neck in a vice-like grip. Squeezing. Crushing. He could barely breathe, and the back of his eyes burst with stars. All the while, Mink had forcefully entered him, ramming his unprepared entrance. Painful breathes, wheezing sobs, agonizing… pleasure.

During the ordeal, it has been horrifying. Yet now, regarding Aoba’s relationship with Mink, any bodily contact was extreme pleasure.

Other hand slowly reaching up to his throat, Aoba gasped as he squeezed. That just sent him closer, and his cock steadily began to drip with precome. That feeling had been carved into his brain that night with a crude knife, now giving him a release. Aoba clutched both his throat and erection tighter. He pressed the top of his cock with a thumb, surprised as a loud, heated sigh escaped his lips. “Ha! …nn… ah—“

He was close, and he bucked his hips slightly in response to his memories and own touch. A short pause of thinking let him catch his breath, but he hunched his shoulders and cast the reluctance aside. With a slightly trembling hand, he dug his nail and fingers as tight as he could around his windpipe. His voice was ragged and uneven, but he felt a hot sensation in his groin. Coughing, Aoba refused to let go, his mind going over the edge. Dizzy with growing lack of air and desire, he pumped his cock with his now-slick hands. Oh god, he hadn’t felt this aroused in a very long time…

It was stifling and hot and he just wanted to come. He could barely breathe, but with every wheezing breath he heard and felt, it only aroused him more. The pain and absence of proper air swirled around in his head, and with closed eyes, Mink was there…

After a particularly harsh squeeze, Aoba’s knees wobbled and he almost fell, coughing violently. His harsh, pained gasps made him double over in pleasure, and as he wheezed, he could feel the hot build-up quickly beg for release. Cock slipping in his hand, Aoba’s shoulders shivered violently, and he cried out harshly. Knees finally giving out, he gasped as he fell to the floor, his come spilling out onto his stomach and the tile.

Breathing was difficult. Even though he wasn’t as strong as Mink, Aoba had crushed his throat to a good degree. He wobbled to his feet, grabbing a cup and filling it with water. He chugged it in one gulp, coughing afterwards. Physically drained, he looked at the clock near the sink. It was three in the morning. Wiping his mouth, he looked in the mirror. Eyes widening, Aoba let a small breath escape between his teeth. Visible marks coiled around his neck, showing a rushed, forced-strangle. Softly touching the marks, Aoba whispered,

“He’s going to see… definitely going to…” He turned his head, seeing how much they showed; only around the front of his neck, where he could reach. He gulped, feeling a roughness in his throat. “I can’t let him see… urrgh…”

“See what?”

The voice came groggily closer to the door, and Aoba froze. The person he actually wanted to not see right now was coming to lean in the doorway, looking interested in what was going on. Mink raised his eyebrows, noticing how unkempt Aoba looked, and the mess he had made of the floor. He narrowed his amber eyes, stepping into the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” He asked, getting a small towel and wetting it with warm water. He hoisted Aoba up straighter, wiping the come off Aoba’s lower body. Biting his lip, Aoba felt his eyes water. He didn’t want to bring it up with Mink, as the other man still apologized often for his past actions. Noticing Aoba’s neck, Mink stopped. Realizing that, Aoba quickly grabbed the towel and turned away, face flaming. “I…um…” He stammered, wiping the warm cloth against the red marks on his neck.

He gasped when Mink reached out a hand, gripping the back of his neck. He shivered.

“You did this to yourself?” Asked Mink, sounding more surprised than anything. After a moment of silence, Aoba gave a shamed nod. He’d originally have expected Mink to get angry and leave, or sneer at him and call him and idiot. But his voice was surprisingly soft at his next choice of words,

“Don’t do this to yourself. Not alone.”

Aoba turned to look at Mink, biting his lip. Straightening his shoulders, he decided to reveal to Mink his intentions. Fully spinning around, he took both of Mink’s hands, slowly placing them around his own neck. Mink simply stared at him, a faint glimmer hiding in his gaze. A shudder wracked Aoba’s shoulders at the look, and he gulped, saying forcefully, “Then you do it”

Mink‘s fingertips twitched against Aoba’s pale skin. Aoba continued. “Hold me here until I can’t breathe, until I can’t even see anymore. Break me.”

He felt Mink’s hands tighten slightly, and decided to add another quick word; “But this time not with your past intent. Give me your entire self, show me that you would never go as far as to kill me or stamp out my pride. Just hear my voice, wanting more.”

Aoba closed his eyes leaning his head to rub a cheek against Mink’s strong arm. He hesitated to open his eyes again, fearing Mink’s hard expression. Yet, he only felt Mink’s lips press against his own, kissing him deeply. Aoba fell into the gesture, sighing. When they broke apart, Mink was looking at him both nervously and determined.

“I hold myself back from harming you, seeing as…” He paused, rubbing a thumb against one of the marks on Aoba’s neck. “Now I see that I shouldn’t, if it is what you want.”

Aoba clenched his eyes tightly, holding Mink’s hands tightly.

“Destroy me.”

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> gomen it's not very good hey be quiet sshhh--  
> selfish personal-kink drabble


End file.
